Coolers are commonly used to transport food and/or beverages in a cooled condition. A typical conventional cooler includes an insulated bottom and walls with an insulated lid which is removably fitted on the walls. However, conventional coolers are typically not lighted.
Therefore, a lighted cooler having an eye-catching and stylish design is needed.